Assassin (Nitocris)
Summary Assassin is an Assassin-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in Fate/Grand Order. She makes her debut in the Dead Heat Summer Race! event. Assassin's True Name is Nitocris, the last Pharaoh of Egypt's Sixth Dynasty, who was forced to take the throne after her brothers were murdered as part of a conspiracy, before enacting her revenge on them and taking her own life. Normally summoned as a Caster, she was changed into an Assassin to conceal her own identity during Ishtar's summer race. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher with Sneferu Iteru Nile Name: Assassin, Nitocris Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Assassin-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Vehicular Mastery, Magic, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Necromancy, Portal Creation, Summoning (Able to summon mummies), Enhanced Senses, Invisibility and Stealth Mastery with Presence Concealment (Presence Concealment users with B-rank or higher are capable of rendering themselves invisible by erasing their presence, making themselves difficult to detect against Magi and even Servants unless they attack), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-Rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg) and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Fought against Artemis, Nightingale, Yan Qing, and the latter again when they transformed into Quetzalcoatl), higher with Sneferu Iteru Nile (As a B-Rank Noble Phantasm, it is stronger than C-Rank Noble Phantasms like Triple-Linked Crane Wings) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has B-Rank Agility making her comparable to Enkidu and Arthur Pendragon) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are ten times stronger than the strongest humans) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana) Range: Several hundred meters with Magecraft. Several dozen kilometers with Sneferu Iteru Nile Standard Equipment: White Imperial Garments Intelligence: Despite having her Servant Graph altered Nitocris maintains all the personality and skill of her Caster self as well as obtaining new hand to hand combat skill as an assassin mimicking Cleopatra's fighting style, able to fight in close quarters against opponents as skilled as Yan Qing Weaknesses: Cannot fight in Spirit Form. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Noble Phantasm Sneferu_Iteru_Nile_FGO.gif|Sneferu Iteru Nile in Fate/Grand Order NitocrisSummerArcadeNP.gif|Arcade ver. *'Sneferu Iteru Nile: Cleanse the Impurities, Blue and Beautiful Nile:' The Noble Phantasm of Nitocris in her swimsuit, a re-enactment of her infamous revenge plot by use of Great Magecraft to create a pseudo Reality Marble. The target's surroundings are enclosed by stone walls, and the waters of the Nile pour down to incite death, flooding the chamber and drowning all inside. Class Skills *'Presence Concealment:' The ability to erase one's presence and become difficult to detect through mundane or magical means. Nitocris possesses an A-Rank in this ability, allowing her to remain virtually undetected for as long as she wishes, but will be immediately revealed once she begins her attack. *'Divinity:' The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. As a Pharaoh of Egypt, she both reigned over her people and attained godhood, becoming more akin to a deity than a ruler, giving her a B+-Rank in this skill. Personal Skills *'Royal Road of the Hot Sands:' A Skill converted from Imperial Privilege. Based on this Skill, Nitocris attains the combat prowess of close combat, which normally shouldn't be possible for her. It's possible that she came up with something upon seeing Cleopatra's Pharaoh Martial Arts. *'White Imperial Garments:' The white garments that Nitocris wears. It has been said that these imperial garments are evidence of the favor and divine protection from the god Medjed. Because this is self-reported by Nitocris, the actual circumstances are unknown. *'Beach Panic:' Medjed's blessing, or whatever it is. Wearing the white imperial garments causes Nitocris to gather bizarre looks from the public. It works similarly to that of the Beach Crisis skill that, due to its EX rank, draws all kinds of attention on the beach to her due to her odd appearance. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fate Category:Fate/Grand Order Category:Nasuverse Category:Servants Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Assassins Category:Royal Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artists Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Water Users Category:Necromancers Category:Portal Users Category:Summoners Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Fate Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 6